The Breakfast Club
by ShawnLassiter56
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened to Claire, Allison, Brian, Andrew and Bender? This is what I think!


**Disclaimer: I don't own ****The Breakfast Club.**

**This is kind of like a "Where are they now?" for the characters from ****The Breakfast Club. **

Claire Standish

Claire changed and changed until a fateful date with Bender set her ambition in stone: Rap diva. The minute Salt 'n' Pepper hit the stage, she was hooked. When her Daddy hooked her up with a meeting with record label, she slapped the big boss over the head with her attitude and skill, and broke into the business easily. Unfortunately, her abrupt and strong career didn't fit Bender. He was confused and lost in life and in Illinois and she was in LA building a life for herself. They parted friends, but there was definite animosity between them at their HS reunion. She went on to become the most successful female rapper of all time. She basked in the bright lights and glamour of Hollywood for almost 10 years before a tragic overdose killed her.

Allison Reynolds

Allison went on to the Criminal Justice program at Berkeley. Like Claire, her time with Bender changed her life. All that time she sat there in silence, she was observing her fellow student's behavioral patterns. She looked beyond the princess, the athlete, the brain and the criminal and saw a strong but lost girl, a true softie, a kid that was more mature then all of them put together, and a man who could do great things, but would probably get arrested before he could get around to them. Her essay about her intentions got her early admission to Berkeley, and she graduated 4 years later. The NYPD hired her as their criminal psychologist, so that she could speak to the inmates and help them. She has been there for 6 years, and not only is she loved by her coworkers, but she's become friends with quite a few of the criminals.

Andrew Clarke

When his father had a heart attack, Andrew had no idea what to do with himself. All his life, he had been his father's puppet, and now that he was gone, Andrew had no idea what he really wanted. His life slowing fell apart. Allison left him, his wrestling buddies ditched him when he left the team, and his mother became distant because of her grief. He dropped out of high school senior year to get a job. His mother couldn't support them in her state of shock. He worked at Shermer Pump for two years before finding his calling as a politician. When that fell through, he settled for accounting. He married a suburban trophy wife, and had three kids: Sara, Emma, and Jon. As cliché as his life sounds, he was truly happy. The Seattle suburb that he lived in was pretty enough, his wife was pretty, and he had always secretly loved math, so he liked being an accountant. Life was good.

Brian Johnson

Brian knew what he wanted all along: to be a Politician. He was just too scared to admit it. He loved strategy and paperwork, so it was a perfect career for him. He got a full ride to Princeton, where sharpened his skills and met his future wife; Kate Branson. Brian outgrew his awkward looks and morphed into a superhunk, so women were never a problem. He later became a senator. A hit-and-run caused by a groupie of an opposing politician killed him at the age of 47.

John Bender

Bender always knew life wasn't fair. But it was still a shock. He left home right after high school, but he skipped college. He moved to New York City to get his hands on some coke and try to make some cash, but he found something else there: art. The instant he saw his first Pollack, he knew it was right. He had always disregarded it as a job due to his inability to sit still, until he realized he didn't have to. He could dance on the canvas, stomp and pound until the neighbors complained. It turned out, he had quite a knack. It made him truly happy, and he made pretty good money. He lived in a penthouse overlooking Central Park and he had everything a man could ever want, except for a wife. He was happy alone, and that was that.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I wanna know! Please review!**


End file.
